Bun in the Oven
by EagleWings21
Summary: Ikaros and Tomoki have been married now for barely a few months when a surprise catches both of them off-guard.


This story is the result of my awesome friends and I having a giggle at what it would be like for angeloids to experience something that affects a lot of people. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tomoki plopped down on the couch. It had been a long day at work, and Ikaros wasn't home yet. After flipping through a few magazines that he'd flipped through a thousand times before, he groaned and got up to go to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. He got a couple of pickles from the fridge and put some water on for tea. While the kettle was heating up, he ventured back into the living room to watch some TV. He took a breath and let it out, then looked around the room. The little apartment that he and Ikaros were renting wasn't much, but as newlyweds it would have to do for now. Mikako had insisted on helping to buy the two of them their own home, but that was too much.

Especially since she paid for their honeymoon.

It had been about two months now and the dust had somewhat settled. They lived only five minutes away from Sohara, and Nymph had her own place downtown. They had all managed to stay well-connected after school was over. Sugata insisted on keeping his campsite where it was at – though he frequently stayed with Mikako.

The kettle started to whistle. Tomoki jumped up and hurried to get the water poured – he hated letting the kettle whistle longer than it needed to. Just when he finished pouring the water into his cup, he heard the front door open.

Ikaros hung her purse on the coat hanger and took her shoes off. "I am home." Tomoki smiled and went to the door.

He gave her a kiss. "Hey, how was your day?"

"It was fine. The customers were in good spirits today."

"Yeah, well, it's the first of the month, they all got their paychecks today. I'd be in a good mood too."

Ikaros nodded then went into the kitchen. Tomoki slowly followed her. He leaned on the wall and looked at Ikaros up and down. Her pink hair was a bit messy, but other than that she looked beautiful as always. She was pouring some hot water for some tea for herself. Tomoki snuck up behind her once she put the kettle down and wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck. "T-Tomoki? Wha, what are you doing?" She felt her cheeks heat up and a blush come to her face as she leaned into the kiss.

Tomoki snickered, "Well, I just figured with us working, we haven't had much time together. At least not since the honeymoon, if you know what I mean."

Ikaros closed her eyes and leaned even more into his kisses. "Y-yes, things have been a bit busy around here. Should I go prepare myself?"

Tomoki stopped mid-hickey to address her, "No, I want you just the way you are!" At that, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, joyously laughing all the way.

* * *

After a few more grueling workdays, Saturday morning finally came. No alarm clocks went off, and no smell of coffee had penetrated the airspace. Coincidentally, both Tomoki and Ikaros had off today. Tomoki always had weekends off, but Ikaros rarely got Saturdays off due to her being a waitress.

Tomoki had already woken up, but laid in bed. He looked over to Ikaros, who he knew wasn't sleeping, but still had her eyes closed. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Almost unconsciously, she moved her head up to where his hand was. She slowly opened her eyes at his touch and reached in to kiss him. She got right to where her lips were, but she moaned instead. Tomoki grinned, "Hey, starting already, huh?" He went to put his hand around her waist, but she threw it off. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I, I don't know. My stomach area doesn't feel normal." Then, just as soon as she said that, her eyes went wide as she put her hand over her mouth and made a mad dash to the bathroom where she vomited into the toilet. Tomoki rushed in to see what the matter was, but her wings shot up and smacked him down the length of the hallway from the bathroom door. She stayed there for several minutes as Tomoki felt the color drain from his face.

Once he regained his composure, he jumped up. Wait a second. It had been roughly a week since they had sex, and they had it a few more times since then. Was she on the pill? Wait, did he forget to use protection? "Oh no. Oh no no no, this can't be happening!" He ran to the door and started frantically knocking. "Ikaros! Open the door! I think we have a problem here!" As soon as he stopped, the door flew open and startled him.

"Yes, Master?" Ikaros said through a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Ikaros, I need you to pee on this stick." He handed her a pregnancy test. They were leftover from the honeymoon. Sohara gave them to him as a sick joke, in case the honeymoon went in a 'different direction', as she so put it.

Ikaros looked down at the test, "What is it?"

"It's a…test." He wasn't sure how to explain the concept of childbirth to her. Did she even know what that was? She was an angeloid, after all. She could walk the bottom of the ocean floor and fly into space, but then again, she didn't even know that you weren't supposed to fly to the supermarket the first time she went shopping.

"A test? For what measure of performance am I testing for, Tomoki?"

He facepalmed. "Look, I don't have time right now to explain. I just need to you pee on this stick."

She looked down at the thermometer-sized stick. "Alright. Wait here, please." She said it so calmly. How is she not freaking out like he was?!

Oh, right, she might not know exactly what's happening.

After several minutes, and a hole worn through the floor from Tomoki's pacing, Ikaros finally emerged from the bathroom. "Master, there appears to be an addition sign on the screen of this testing apparatus."

Tomoki made a sound mimicking that of a small squeak, then fainted.

* * *

Tomoki awoke on the couch with Sohara and Ikaros looking at him. Ikaros had her hand rubbing Tomoki's head like a melon, while Sohara almost seemed to scorn at him. "You know, Tomo, this isn't exactly how a husband reacts when he hears he's going to be a dad."

Tomoki grunted and sat up. "Yeah, well, it is when you thought you took every precaution and it wasn't planned."

Sohara shrugged and closed her eyes. "Well, I suppose you're right to some extent. Still though, aren't you the least bit excited? I mean, you're going to have a family!"

Tomoki rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly, you know? I mean, it seems like yesterday that I just got married. Then I bought the house. And now, we're pregnant? It just seems to be happening so fast."

Ikaros looked down at her stomach. "Master, did I do something wrong?"

Tomoki frowned. "Of course not, Ikaros. Why would you think that?"

"Well, hearing you say these things, it makes me feel like…something went wrong. You say that things are happening too fast. Are they?"

Sohara looked at Tomoki with raised eyebrows and bit her lip. How in the world can he talk his way out of this? Of course, things _were_ moving fast, but he sometimes just doesn't think about who's in the room when he speaks.

Tomoki sighed. "Look, Ikaros. We've been through a lot together. If anyone had said to me a few years ago that I'd be married by the time I was twenty and having my own house with an alien bride, I'd have laughed in their face. But, considering all that we've been through and seen, I'd say that this is probably one of the more normal things that could happen to us. And honestly? I'm thrilled for you."

Ikaros blushed, "For-for me? Why?"

Tomoki took her hands in his. "Because, Ikaros. You get to experience something that even some humans can't. You get to give birth to a child; and that's one of the most wonderful things any woman can go through." Tomoki turned to Sohara, "Isn't that right, Sohara?"

Sohara felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Hearing his words – those words of comfort and encouragement. So many times, she would fantasize about hearing words like that being spoken to her. So many times, she thought about being Tomoki's bride; about being with him forever and possibly one day having his child. About being in Ikaros' very place right now. But that didn't happen. Sometimes the world wasn't fair. Sometimes you didn't always get what you wanted. Sohara looked at Tomoki dead in the eyes, "Yes, Tomoki. You're absolutely right." With that, she stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door and wept silently.

* * *

So, that's chapter 1 right now as it stands. More to come, updates will be soonish! See ya soon, my dudes.


End file.
